All in the Family
by zaen
Summary: Humor. Molly adjusts to a new event in her life, with a little help from none other than Sylar. Set immediately after the end of season 2, "Powerless." Implied multiple pairings, implied slash, implied Peter/Nathan, twins.


                          **Heroes**: "All in the Family"

                                       By Zaen

               SYLAR, MOHINDER, MAYA, MOLLY - SURESH APARTMENT, BROOKLYN

               Sylar finishes tying Mohinder and Maya to chairs with thick

               ropes.

                                   MOHINDER

                         You won't get away with this, you

                         know.

                                   SYLAR

                         No, I _don't_ know, Dr. Suresh.

                         Thanks to that vial of that little

                         Britney wannabe's blood, I've got

                         my powers back.  Now I can return

                         to wreaking havoc and perpetrating

                         mayhem on all of us special folk!

                         Don't you see how wonderful this

                         is?  Aren't you psyched at the

                         recent events?  Oh, yeah, you're

                         tied up and about to die.  Sorry!

               Maya curses in Spanish.

                                   SYLAR (CONT'D)

                         Oh, and don't think I won't go on

                         Babelfish and find out what that

                         meant!

                                   MAYA

                         How could I have been so stupid?

                         My brother knew you were evil, and

                         now he's dead!  He's dead because

                         you killed him!  If it's the last

                         thing I do, I will avenge my sweet

                         Alejandro.  If it takes the rest of

                         breath, I will exact vengeance for

                         my dear, loving, wonderful, caring,

                         strong, well-built, tender, sexy--

                                   MOHINDER

                         Oh my God.

                                   SYLAR

                         You see what I had to put up with?

                         I can't believe I made myself fool

                         around with her.

                                   MOHINDER

                             (to Maya, shocked)

                         You...fooled around...with Sylar?

                                   MAYA

                         I didn't know he was a homicidal

                         maniac at the time!  I thought he

                         was just a regular murderer, like

                         me!

                                   SYLAR

                         Hey, that hurt my feelings!

                         Mohinder, where's that little brat

                         of yours? I don't have all day.

                         Got people to meet and minds to

                         slice open.

                                   MOHINDER

                         Molly, sweetheart, it's alright to

                         come out of the bathroom now.

                         Sylar would never be so stupid as

                         to hurt my daughter.  He knows I'd

                         hunt him down and find a way, even

                         if it took my dying breath, to

                         avenge you--

                                   SYLAR

                         Oh, shut up!

               Molly comes out of the bathroom, looking more upset than

               scared.

                                   MOHINDER

                         It's alright, Molly.  Come sit next

                         to Daddy Mo.

                                   MOLLY

                         It's not alright.  It'll never be

                         alright again.

                                   MAYA

                         Are you upset about my brother

                         Alejandro?  I am too.  He was so

                         sensitive and strong, so loving, so

                         passionate!  That bitch he married

                         deserved to die!

                                   SYLAR

                         I bet you wanted her dead even

                         before you caught her cheating on

                         him, didn't you!

                                   MAYA

                         Yes!  I wanted her dead!  She did

                         not deserve my sweet, innocent,

                         hot, sexy, passionate, potent--

               Molly slaps Maya across the face.

                                   SYLAR AND MOHINDER

                         Thatta girl!

                                   MOLLY

                         I'm sorry, black tear lady, but I'm

                         having a crisis!

                                   MOHINDER

                         What is it?  What's the matter,

                         Molly?

               CLOSE IN ON MOLLY'S SCARED LITTLE FACE

                                   MOLLY

                         I...I...

                                                        FADE TO TITLES.

               PETER & NATHAN IN HOSPITAL - ODESSA, TX

               A nurse carrying a chart walks into Nathan's private room in

               the critical care section of the hospital.  She rounds the

               corner and stops short at the sight of Peter trying to climb

               into the high bed with his brother.

                                   NURSE

                         Mr. Petrelli, I've told you before,

                         those beds are only made for one

                         person at a time!

                                   PETER

                         But my brother looked cold!  I...I

                         thought I could warm him up with my

                         body heat!  You're supposed to use

                         body heat to warm a patient up!  I

                         remember that from my days as a

                         nurse!

                                   NURSE

                         Isn't that only when the patient

                         has hypothermia?

               Cheeks red, Peter looks around the room, and seeing no

               witnesses, opens his hand and zaps the nurse in the forehead.

               She falls to the floor with a thud.

                                   PETER

                         Freaking candy stripers!  I know

                         how to take care of my own brother!

               With some effort, Peter eases into the bed and lays his hand

               over the gunshot wounds in his brother's chest.

                                   PETER (CONT'D)

                         Don't worry, Nathan.  When I find

                         out who shot you, I'll make them

                         pay.  If it's the last thing I do,

                         if I have to use my last breath,

                         I'll avenge you.  Not that you're

                         gonna die, 'cause you're not!  I'm

                         just saying, in general, that I'll

                         avenge your being shot, and all.

                         You are _so_ not gonna die.  No way,

                         man.

               Nathan gurgles something and struggles to open his eyes.

                                   PETER (CONT'D)

                         Bro?  It's me!  Are you trying to

                         tell me something?  Speak to me,

                         brother!

               Peter, concentrating hard, uses the telepathy he "got" from

               Matt to connect with Nathan's mind.

                                   PETER (V.O.) (CONT'D)

                         Nathan?  Can you hear me?

                                   NATHAN (V.O.)

                         Pete?  You've got to...

                                   PETER (V.O.)

                         What?  Tell me what I've got to do,

                         and I'll do it, Nathan!  I'll do

                         anything for my big brother, just

                         tell me!

                                   NATHAN (V.O.)

                         You've got to...get off my junk!

                         You're knee is right on my crotch!

               Peter looks down and sees that his knee is, indeed, where his

               comatose brother said it was.

                                   PETER

                         What's your point?

               Matt and Hiro enter the room and step nonchalantly over the

               still unconscious nurse on the floor.

                                   MATT

                         How's he doing, Peter?

                                   PETER

                         There's no change.  I tried to talk

                         to him in our minds, but...um...he

                         didn't say anything.

                                   NATHAN (V.O.)

                         Yes I did!

                                   MATT

                         Well, I don't want you guys to

                         worry.  I'm personally heading this

                         case, and we're gonna find the

                         person that killed your brother.

                                   PETER

                         Killed?

                                   MATT

                         I mean _attempted_ to kill your

                         brother!

                                   HIRO

                         I feel so guilty.  If I had not

                         spent time turning Takezo Kensei

                         into a hero, and then made the

                         woman he loved fall in love with

                         me, thus driving him mad with

                         insane jealousy, this never would

                         have happened.

                                   PETER

                         You didn't know Adam would try to

                         destroy the world.

                                   HIRO

                         No, I did not.  How was I supposed

                         to know that Kensei would become

                         infatuated with me, want me for his

                         own, only to be so shattered when

                         he saw that he could not have me

                         that he vowed to kill everyone that

                         mattered to me -- my father, all my

                         friends, the whole world.  All this

                         hotness, such huge burden.

                                   PETER

                         Yeah, I know what you mean.  When

                         you're this hot, so many people

                         want you, it can get to be a huge

                         problem.

               Matt rolls his eyes.

                                   PETER (CONT'D)

                         I mean, even my niece has the hots

                         for me!

                                   MATT

                         Ew!

                                   HIRO

                         That's price you pay when you are

                         this sexy - even people who are

                         very inappropriate desire you.

                         Like the way Kensei desired me,

                         obviously.  But you probably know

                         nothing of what I mean -- to have

                         sexy feeling for someone so wrong

                         that you can not tell a soul or

                         even admit the attraction to

                         yourself!  Can you imagine that?

               Matt coughs and checks his watch.  Peter coughs and slowly

               slides his hand out of his brother's front-open hospital

               gown.

                                   PETER

                         No, I have no idea what you could

                         mean.

                                   NATHAN

                             (mumbling)

                         Me either!

                                   PETER

                         Brother!

                                   HIRO

                         Flying man!

                                                                CUT TO:

               SYLAR & MOLLY - GROCERY SUPERSTORE

               CLOSE UP on Sylar's face, dripping with sweat, utter terror

               evident on his face.

                                   SYLAR

                         The horror.

               PAN AROUND to see that Sylar is standing in the middle of the

               aisle, holding in his quivering hands a package of maxi pads.

                                   SYLAR (CONT'D)

                         This can't be happening to me.

               Molly kicks Sylar in the shin.

                                   MOLLY

                         It's happening to me, not you!

                                   SYLAR

                         Ow! You little...

               Sylar throws his hand back as if to strike, but then Molly

               recoils, her big eyes go wide, and something inside Sylar

               goes soft.

                                   SYLAR (CONT'D)

                         I don't know why we're bothering

                         with this anyway.  Once I take your

                         nifty little power from you, you'll

                         be dead and the last thing you'll

                         be worrying about is your...your...

               Sylar looks Molly up and down and makes a face.

                                   MOLLY

                         I want my daddies.

                                   SYLAR

                         Oh, honey, I doubt your daddies

                         would be much help to you.  If

                         memory serves, Mohinder goes green

                         at the sight of bl--

               Molly starts to cry.

                                   SYLAR (CONT'D)

                         Shh!  Shut up, shut up...

               He looks around for something to calm the little girl, and

               grabs the closest thing on the shelf.

                                   SYLAR (CONT'D)

                         Here, have some...uh...Feminine

                         deodorant spray.

               Molly cries harder.  Sylar pulls out more products

                                   SYLAR (CONT'D)

                         Unbefreakinglievable!  I should

                         have just killed you all--here, um,

                         wait, you're a kid...kids like

                         strawberries, right?

                         Here, have some--strawberry scented

                         sugar-free ultra personal

                         lubricant!

                                   MOLLY

                         You're a murderer -- and you're a

                         bad babysitter!

               Molly pushes Sylar and runs away.  He growls and takes off

               after her, with the maxi pads.  He pockets the lube.

                                                                CUT TO:

               MOHINDER & MAYA - SURESH APARTMENT, BROOKLYN

               Maya and Mohinder sit on the couch, still tied up, and watch

               television static that Sylar left on for them.

                                   MOHINDER

                         So.  You and Sylar.

                                   MAYA

                         It's not like that.  I hate him--

                                   MOHINDER

                         I'm glad to hear it.  It would be a

                         big mistake for you two to get

                         involved.  I wouldn't care for it

                         one bit.

               Maya manages a small smile as she shifts closer to Mohinder

               on the couch.

                                   MAYA

                         Really, Doctor?  Would that be

                         because you...have feelings for me?

                                   MOHINDER

                         No, because I don't want to find

                         your opened head on my kitchen

                         floor!

                                   MAYA

                         Oh, Dr. Suresh, you don't have to

                         pretend.  I know when a man wants

                         me.  I can tell.  I knew that

                         Gabriel liked me, I know that you

                         like me, I knew that Ale--

                                   MOHINDER

                         I'm sorry, but we really should be

                         trying to get free so we can stop

                         Sylar when he returns.

                                   MAYA

                         If you insist, but we both know

                         that there's this big, animal

                         attraction going on between the two

                         of us!  Why fight it?  Do you fear

                         that evil Sylar will be jealous and

                         try to kill you to have me all to

                         himself?

                                   MOHINDER

                             (snorting)

                         More like he'll kill _you_ to have _me_

                         all to--um, how are those knots

                         coming?

                                                                CUT TO:

               CLAIRE BENNET - COSTA VERDE

               Claire sits on her bed around still packed boxes.  Sighing,

               she picks up a photograph of her family and strokes her

               father, HRG's, head.

                                   CLAIRE

                         Oh, Dad.  Will I ever see you

                         again?

               Then she picks up another photograph of her real dad, Nathan,

               and his brother, Peter.

                                   CLAIRE (CONT'D)

                         Oh, Peter.  Will I ever see you

                         again?

               Then she picks up photograph of West flying naked over her

               house with her pom poms over his naughty business.

                                   CLAIRE (CONT'D)

                         Oh.  Will I ever be a cheerleader

                         again?

               Tired and disgusted, Claire jumps up and stares down her

               empty bedroom.

                                   CLAIRE (CONT'D)

                         Hell.  If I can't have my men back,

                         I might as well go get drunk!

               Smirking, Claire attempts to stomp defiantly out of her room,

               but in her haste she trips and falls backward, through her

               bedroom window, crashing down 3 stories to impale herself on

               a gate's wrought iron spike.

                                   CLAIRE (CONT'D)

                             (gurgling blood)

                         Maybe I'll start smoking instead.

                                                                CUT TO:

               SYLAR & MOLLY - GROCERY SUPERSTORE

               Sylar finds Molly in the little girl aisle, wiping her wet

               face as she stares at the dolls and toys that she is, as of

               an hour ago, now too old to play with.  He rushes up to her

               and pulls her by the shoulders to face him.

                                   SYLAR

                         Don't run away again!  I looked all

                         over for you.  You had me worried

                         sick!

                                   MOLLY

                             (confused)

                         You were worried about me?

                                   SYLAR

                             (surprised)

                         Well, uh, I was concerned...that

                         you'd be...you know...all over the

                         floor.  I'm not cleaning that up!

               Molly hiccups and points to the bag of maxi pads under

               Sylar's arm.

                                   MOLLY

                         I guess I have to...

                                   SYLAR

                         Yeah, why don't you get a move on

                         before you--I mean, will there be

                         pools of it?  I mean, I'm no

                         stranger to--well, I mean, in my

                         line of work, I've seen a lot of--

                             (to himself, unbelieving)

                         What am I doing, trying to make

                         this kid feel better?

               He hands the package to Molly then points to the right.

                                   SYLAR (CONT'D)

                         The bathroom's over there.

                                   MOLLY

                         But I don't...are there

                         instructions for these things?

                                   SYLAR

                         I don't know!  Figure it out!

               A nearby nosey woman clucks her tongue and shakes her head at

               Sylar.

                                   WOMAN

                         What an awful father!

               Sylar watches the woman push her cart away, and he smiles.

                                   SYLAR

                         I'll be right back, Molly.

                                                                CUT TO:

               SUPERMARKET - RIGHT OUTSIDE BATHROOM

                                   SYLAR

                             (in mid sentence)

                         And then you wrap the wing thingies

                         around and you're done!  Now, go

                         and get it done before I throw up.

               Molly takes the package and starts to go into the ladies room

               before turning back, a cautious look on her face.

                                   MOLLY

                         Did you...kill that mean lady

                         and...take her brain out?  Is that

                         why you know this stuff now?

               Sylar smiles and leans down to pat Molly's head.

                                   SYLAR

                         Don't be silly.  I just read the

                         instructions on the back.  That's

                         how I know.  Now, get a move on,

                         little girl--or, rather, young

                         woman.

               Molly offers a brave smile and rushes into the ladies room.

               Sylar stands and smiles proudly, then rolls his eyes.

                                   SYLAR (CONT'D)

                             (to himself)

                         What the hell is happening to me?

                         Why am I acting so...nice?

               He picks the decapitated head of the mean lady out of his

               handheld shopping basket and stares into its dead eyes.

                                   SYLAR (CONT'D)

                         Who's a bad father now?

                                                                CUT TO:

               PETER & MATT - HOSPITAL, ODESSA, TX

               Peter anxiously flips through a magazine in a waiting room

               while Matt walks in, talking on his cell phone.

                                   MATT

                             (in phone)

                         So, I'm still in Texas and I don't

                         know when I'll be back.  I've

                         called 3 times, where are you?

                         How's Molly doing?  Is she flossing

                         like I told her?

               Peter flips loudly, clearly annoyed by Matt's presence.

                                   MATT (CONT'D)

                         Tell her Daddy Matt loves her and

                         I'll bring her a Barbie or

                         something.

               Matt sits down and turns his back towards Peter.

                                   MATT (CONT'D)

                             (quietly, into phone)

                         Oh, and, um...don't let Molly hear

                         this part of the message, but...I

                         got a present for you, too. There

                         could be harnesses involved--

                                   PETER

                         Matt!  You're not supposed to use

                         cell phones in hospitals!

                                   MATT

                             (to Peter)

                         Sue me.  This is important.

                             (to phone)

                         Anyway, I was thinking we should

                         get a bigger place soon --

                         something with thicker walls--

               The cell phone jumps out of Matt's hand and up in the air,

               where it's quickly destroyed by a bolt of lightening.

                                   MATT (CONT'D)

                         Hey!

                                   PETER

                         I told you no cell phones!  What if

                         the signals coming out of your

                         phone interfered with Nathan's life

                         support equipment?  What if he

                         stopped breathing or...or what if

                         that heart beepy thing stopped

                         working, all because you had to get

                         in some dirty talk with Mohinder?

                                   MATT

                             (nervously)

                         Wh-what are you...I wasn't talking

                         to Moh--you were eavesdropping! 

                                   PETER

                         I was not!  I could hear you clear

                         as day!

                                   MATT

                         Doesn't anyone have any privacy

                         anymore?  And for the record, I was

                         talking to a chick!  Yeah, a chick!

                         I mean a woman!  Yeah...you don't

                         know her...I just met her and-

                         don't you judge me!

               Matt and Peter continue bickering until they are stopped by

               the presence of Nathan's doctor.  Peter rushes over to the

               man.

                                   PETER

                         Doctor...is my brother going to be

                         ok?

                                   DOCTOR

                         He's not out of the woods yet.

               Peter and Matt wait for a more detailed, clinical

               explanation, but the doctor just nods and walks away.

                                   PETER

                         What the hell?

                                   MATT

                         That was, uh, helpful.  Anyway,

                         back to my hot sexy womanfriend--

                                   PETER

                         I've gotta find Adam.  He's the

                         only one who can save my brother.

                         Adam's blood healed Nathan before.

                         That's what I gotta do.

                                   MATT

                         But, dude, if you suck up the

                         powers of people around you,

                         couldn't you use your own blood to

                         heal Nathan?

                                   PETER

                         Oh!  Oh, yeah, um.  I knew that.

                                   MATT

                         You suck, man.

                                   PETER

                         No, _you_ suck!

                                                                CUT TO:

               SYLAR & MOLLY - GROCERY SUPERSTORE

               Sylar paces back and forth in front of the bathroom.  Molly

               comes out looking resolved to her new womanhood.

                                   SYLAR  

                         Is everything...on?

                                   MOLLY

                         I think so.

                                   SYLAR

                         Good.  Let's get you home so I can

                         kill you all.

                                   MOLLY

                         Ok.

               Sylar picks up the basket teeming with feminine hygiene

               products.  He holds his other hand out, and Molly takes it as

               they walk away.

                                   SYLAR

                         So...you've been living with

                         Mohinder for a while now, huh?

                                   MOLLY

                         And Daddy Matt.  They're great to

                         me.

                                   SYLAR

                         I see.  So...um...before yesterday,

                         when I broke into your apartment

                         and shot Maya and all that...

                                   MOLLY

                         Yeah?

                                   SYLAR

                         Did, um, did your Daddy Mohinder

                         ever, uh, mention me?

                                   MOLLY

                         I don't think so.

                                   SYLAR

                         Really?  He never talked about when

                         we first met, or that fabulous road

                         trip we had before he found out all

                         my secrets?

                                   MOLLY

                         You and Mohinder went on an

                         adventure together?  Really?

                                   SYLAR

                         Oh, yes.  We drove all over the

                         country.  Together.  Just the two

                         of us.

                                   MOLLY

                         Did you have lots of fun?

               CLOSE UP ON SYLAR'S SMIRKING FACE

                                   SYLAR

                         Oh...yes.  We certainly did.

                                   MOLLY

                         Hm.  I think Mohinder has fun with

                         Matt now!

               Sylar's smirk shrivels into a frown.

                                   SYLAR

                         Buzzkill!  Matt, and my doctor?

                         Ok, you're gonna have to explain

                         that one to me because I just don't

                         get it!

               They walk past a shelf of the ever popular Hannah Montana

               products and Molly gets excited, then, as if realizing that

               she's too old for it, her shoulders fall in disappointment.

                                   SYLAR (CONT'D)

                         What?

                                   MOLLY

                         Matt said he'd bring me a _Hannah_

_                         Montana My First Waxing Kit_ when he

                         got back.  But now that I'm...I

                         guess I'm too old for that kid's

                         stuff, huh?

                                   SYLAR

                             (warmly)

                         Don't be so quick to grow up,

                         Molly.  What are you, 9?  Isn't

                         that kind of young for...you know?

                                   MOLLY

                         It's all the hormones they put in

                         the food and milk.  Matt makes me

                         drink milk every day.

                                   SYLAR

                         Well then, it's organic milk for

                         you from now on!

                                   MOLLY

                         But Matt says it's too expensive.

                                   SYLAR

                         Screw expensive!  Nothing's too

                         good for my Molly.

               Smiling genuinely, Sylar reaches over on the shelf to grab

               the last _Hannah Montana My First Waxing Kit_, only to watch it

               get scooped up by an annoying young man.

                                   SYLAR (CONT'D)

                         Hey, that was mine!

                                   YOUNG MAN

                         I got it first, nimrod.  I can mark

                         this thing up 25 on Ebay!

                                   SYLAR

                         Give it back, or you'll be sorry.

                                   YOUNG MAN

                         I seriously doubt that.

                                   MOLLY

                             (pulling on Sylar's shirt)

                         Nevermind!  Let's just go.

                                   SYLAR

                         No, Molly.  You have to learn to

                         fight for what's yours, or else

                         people will walk all over you.

               He pushes the young man up against the shelves and stares him

               down menacingly.

                                   SYLAR (CONT'D)

                         Now.  Give the young lady what's

                         hers before I --

               Suddenly, the young man sprouts an extra head and 2 extra

               pairs of arms and legs.  Molly stands back, stunned, as the

               man lifts Sylar up with his 6 arms and grins at him with 4

               eyes and 2 mouths.

                                   YOUNG MAN

                             (with head #1)

                         I think it's you who's--

                             (with head #2)

                         --going to be sorry!

               Sylar quickly recovers from the surprise, and then smiles

               deviously.

                                   SYLAR

                         Molly, dear, why don't you go pick

                         out a new outfit or something?

                                   MOLLY

                         Can I pick out a crop top?

                         Mohinder and Matt never let me wear

                         exposed midriffs!

                                   SYLAR

                         Absolutely.

               Molly skips away happily.  The extra extremities man watches

               her go and suddenly feels scared.

                                   YOUNG MAN

                             (head #1)

                         Aren't you scared?

                             (head #2)

                         You should be scared, man!  I'm

                         gonna kick the crap out of you!

                             (both heads)

                         Crap will be kicked!  Out of you!

               Sylar wiggles his hand out of the several arms holding him

               and points 2 fingers at the man's foreheads.

                                   SYLAR

                         That's a neat little gift you have.

                         Now that I've got my powers back,

                         yours will be the first that I

                         take.  You should feel...honored.

                                   YOUNG MAN

                             (both heads)

                         What the--

               OVERHEAD SHOT OF SUPERSTORE

               Two screams, high and low, perfectly harmonized, ring out

               throughout the store for just a second, and then they are

               quickly extinguished.

               Molly notices the scream, looks scared for a second, then

               shrugs and holds a skimpy sparkly crop top up to her little

               body and spins around happily.

                                                                CUT TO:

               PETER, MATT, NATHAN - HOSPITAL, ODESSA, TX

               Peter rushes into Nathan's hospital room, pushing up his long

               sleeves.

                                   MATT

                         What are you gonna do?

                                   PETER

                         I can't wait around for Adam -- I

                         have to see if my blood can save

                         Nathan now!

               Peter grabs the blood bag that is connected to an IV in

               Nathan's arm.

                                   MATT

                         Now what?  You don't have a syringe,

                         how are you gonna get your blood

                         into Nathan's body?

               Peter looks around the room, and gets frustrated because Matt

               is right.

                                   PETER

                         I don't know!  I don't know!

                         Dammit!  He's lost so much blood

                         already!

                                   MATT

                         Well, they're giving him more, see?

                         Can't you just wait to see if he

                         gets better using medical science?

               Peter looks at the bag of blood dangling from a metal pole.

                                   PETER

                         This is blood donated from a normal

                         human, not someone with powers,

                         like us.  It can't help him!  I've

                         got to find a way to get my blood

                         into my brother's body, but how?

                         How can I _insert my bodily fluids_

                         into my brother's lifeless, almost

                         dead body!?

               BEAT.

                                   MATT

                         Oh, jeez.

                                   PETER

                         Um...uh, let me rephrase that--

               Nathan suddenly sits up in his bed with a loud gasp.

                                                                CUT TO:

               SYLAR & MOLLY - GROCERY SUPERSTORE

               Sylar and Molly put their purchases up on the conveyer belt

               at the checkout.

                                   MOLLY

                         What if my daddies don't let me

                         wear the outfits I picked out?

                                   SYLAR

                         Don't worry.  If Matt says no, I'll

                         just slice his head open.

               The checkout girl, overhearing, stops checking and makes a

               scared face.

                                   SYLAR (CONT'D)

                             (to girl)

                         Figure of speech.

                             (flirtatiously)

                         My, aren't those attractive

                         earrings you're wearing.  They

                         really bring out the blue in your

                         eyes.

               The girl blushes, giggles flirtatiously, and continues

               checking their items, smiling at Sylar and flipping her hair.

               Sylar takes Mohinder's wallet out of his pocket and shakes

               his head disgustingly.

                                   SYLAR (CONT'D)

                             (to himself)

                         Women.

               As they approach the exit of the superstore, Molly looks up

               at Sylar and smiles shyly.

                                   MOLLY

                         Thanks.

                                   SYLAR

                         For what?

                                   MOLLY

                         For...I don't know.  I was scared

                         about this at first.  A girl knows

                         this day will happen, but, you

                         never can quite prepare for it, you

                         know?  It wasn't as bad as I

                         thought.  Because of you.

               Sylar clearly doesn't know what to make of Molly's gratitude.

                                   SYLAR

                         Well...um...you're welc--

               A flash!  A lightening bolt explodes inches from Sylar's

               head, destroying the glass automatic doors that had just

               opened for Sylar and Molly's exit.  Startled, both look

               across the parking lot, through people screaming and ducking

               for cover, to see Elle standing there with her arms raised.

                                   ELLE

                         Sylar!

               Elle shoots another bolt, but with her arm in a cast, her aim

               is off, and the bolt heads directly toward Molly.

                                   SYLAR

                         Molly, look out!

               Sylar dives, pushing Molly and their shopping bags out of the

               way of the bolt.

                                   ELLE

                         Shoot!

               Under cover of breaking glass and confused and scared

               shoppers, Sylar pushes Molly to her feet and points in the

               direction of a nearby alley.

                                   SYLAR

                         Go, Molly!  Get out of here!

               Molly starts to run, but then she sees Elle coming towards

               them.  She grabs the bags in 1 hand, Sylar's hand in the

               other, and pulls.

                                   MOLLY

                             (shouting at Elle)

                         You leave me and my Daddy alone!

               Sylar, evidently both stunned and touched, lets little Molly

               lead the way as they run behind the throngs of people and

               shopping carts, down an alleyway and away from Elle, who

               quickly looses them in the ensuing ruckus.

                                   ELLE

                         Oh, foot!  Where did he go?

                                   WOMAN'S VOICE ON LOUDSPEAKER

                         Attention, shoppers, we're now

                         featuring in aisle five--what?

                         WHAT?  Oh, my God!  There's 2

                         decapitated bodies in aisle five!?

               Elle rolls her eyes and walks away.

                                   ELLE

                         Daddy's gonna kill me!

                                                           DISSOLVE TO:

               PETER, NATHAN, MATT - HOSPITAL, ODESSA, TX

               Peter watches his brother gasp air into his lungs.

                                   NATHAN

                         P-Peter?  What happened?

                                   PETER

                         You were shot...you almost died-

                         but you're alive!  You--

               Peter crawls into Nathan's bed and pulls his still very weak

               brother into his arms, squeezing him tightly to his chest.

               The symbol pendant pokes sharply into Nathan's face.

                                   PETER (CONT'D)

                         Thank God you're OK!  I can't

                         believe it!

                                   NATHAN

                         Peter...ow...you're...hurting...me.

                                   PETER

                         I'll never let you get burned up or

                         shot again!  I'll always protect

                         you from now on, brother!

               Peter squeezes Nathan even more.  Nathan tries helplessly to

               loosen his brother's hold on him.

                                   NATHAN

                         Help...Matt...

                                   PETER

                         I love you, Nathan!  I love you,

                         man.

                                   MATT

                             (sniffing)

                         I gotta go call Mohinder!

               Matt rushes out of the room, leaving Peter gently rocking his

               beloved brother in his strong arms.

                                   PETER

                             (loud and proud)

                         This is my brother--and I love him!

                                   NATHAN

                         Can't...breathe!

                                                                CUT TO:

               SURESH APARTMENT, BROOKLYN

               Laughing easily, Sylar and Molly enter Mohinder's apartment

               with their plastic bags.  Mohinder, sighing gratefully,

               pushes Maya out of his lap and jumps up, though he's still

               bound at the hands and feet.

                                   MOHINDER

                         Molly!  Thank God you're ok!

                                   MOLLY

                         Daddy Mo!

               Molly runs over and hugs Mohinder.  Sylar sits down at the

               kitchen table and puts his feet up like he's making himself

               at home.

                                   MOLLY (CONT'D)

                         You don't have to worry, because we

                         got me enough girly stuff to last

                         me a whole month!  And then we

                         picked up some light bulbs, because

                         your apartment is always so dark!

                                   SYLAR

                         It really is, Mo Mo.  How's little

                         Molly supposed to do her homework

                         without enough lighting?  Shame on

                         you and Matt!

                                   MAYA

                         Did the evil man hurt you, Molly?

                         Did he trick you into giving him

                         your trust and your heart, only to

                         betray you and heinously murder

                         your brother, your best friend,

                         your soul ma--

                                   SYLAR/MOHINDER/MOLLY

                         Shut up!

                                   MOHINDER

                         Molly, listen to me.  I want you to

                         go into your bedroom and lock the

                         door.  Then I want you to use your

                         power to contact Matt, and connect

                         with him and tell him what's

                         happening.  He'll be here as soon

                         as he can to rescue you.

                                   MOLLY

                         Rescue me from what?

               Sylar starts rifling through the refrigerator and cabinets.

                                   SYLAR

                         Do you have chicken breasts, Mo Mo?

                         I promised Molly I'd make my famous

                         chicken marsala for dinner.

                                   MOLLY

                         Yaaaah!

               Mohinder flops down on the couch, clearly confused.

                                   MOHINDER

                         What is going on here?  What have

                         you done to Molly?

                                   SYLAR

                         Whatever do you mean?  Don't you

                         have any brown rice?

               Molly pulls the shopping out of the bags and holds up her new

               clothes for Mohinder and Maya to see.

                                   MOLLY

                         Look what Daddy Sylar bought me!

                                   MOHINDER

                         What did you call him?

               Sylar starts a pot of boiling water and puts on Matt and

               Mohinder's "World's Greastest Dad" apron.

                                   SYLAR

                         Molly, you can give them the

                         fashion show later.  First you need

                         to untie your aunt Maya so she can

                         come wash these dishes.

                                   MAYA

                         Excuse me?  I am not your maid, how

                         dare you--did you say..._aunt Maya_?

               Molly unties Maya and looks up at her with big happy kid

               eyes.

                                   MOLLY

                         While we're getting dinner ready,

                         will you tell me stories about when

                         you and Uncle Alejandro were

                         growing up?

                                   MAYA

                             (bursting into happy

                              tears)

                         _Mi sobrina_!

                                   MOHINDER

                         I don't freaking believe this.

               Sylar walks over and flops down on the couch next to

               Mohinder.  They both turn to look at the 2 ladies of the

               house happily discussing dinner, pre-teen fashion, and using

               their powers to "do good...and stuff."

                                   SYLAR

                         So, Mo Mo--

                                   MOHINDER

                         You know I hate when you call me

                         that.

                                   SYLAR

                         I was just thinking that, well,

                         we're going to have to get a bigger

                         place.  Molly has the one bedroom,

                         and I suppose you and that

                         gargantuan flatfoot were in the

                         other--

                                   MOHINDER

                             (nervously)

                         Uh--uh--we took turns...on the

                         couch!

                                   SYLAR

                         Now, I'd be happy to dispose of

                         Maya and take her little gift, but

                         I think it'll be good for Molly to

                         have another female around the

                         house, don't you?  I don't know if

                         I can stomach another "time of the

                         month" disaster.

                                   MOHINDER

                         You must be joking.  What ever

                         happened to you planning to kill us

                         all?

               Sylar scoots closer and throws his arm across the back of the

               couch, behind Mohinder, who looks at the arm and raises an

               eyebrow.

                                   SYLAR

                         Well, that all depends.  Are you

                         gonna be a good doctor?  Get rid of

                         Matt?  Help me find others like me

                         so I can take their powers?  Help

                         me raise Molly into a proper little

                         lady?

               Mohinder stares at Sylar with disbelief.

                                   MOHINDER

                         You must be joking.  I'll never

                         help you kill people.  I won't let

                         you harm Matt.  And I'll never

                         allow you to have influence over my

                         daughter.

                                   SYLAR

                         Well, I could just take Molly, move

                         in with Matt, and leave you here.

                         With _her_.

               They look over at Maya, who is clapping and making plans to

               take Molly shopping for a training bra.

                                   MOHINDER

                         Alright, first - you must not harm

                         Matt, Molly, or Maya. Second, you

                         must do your fair share of the

                         housework.  Third, you will not

                         kill any human, with or without

                         abilities.  And fourth...you must

                         behave yourself around me.

               Sylar smiles and moves closer.

                                   SYLAR

                         Anything you say, Daddy Mo.

               Mohinder manages a cautious smile.

                                   MOHINDER

                         So, um, did you get anything for me

                         at the store?

                                   SYLAR

                         Oh, yes.  A young man showed me

                         something quite interesting at the

                         store.  I'll show it to you

                         later...after Molly goes to bed.

               Mohinder swallows, pupils dilated.

                                   MOHINDER

                         Wh-what is it?

                                   SYLAR

                         Let's just say...you're in store

                         for...multiple surprises.

               Sylar laughs and leans in.  PAN DOWN to reveal that, behind

               his back, Sylar's fingers are crossed.

                                                         FADE TO BLACK.

               THE END

               FEEDBACK:

               Copyright September 14, 2008 by KTA

FANFICTION INDEX


End file.
